User blog:Migster7/Winter Fanon Con 2016 - Main Blog
|} Welp, well this is my first time doing this so hopefully, I cover the one thing I would cover. Well, I'm here to talk about Chris X: The Series. It's this series that I've had basically ongoing for 5 years but I've truly never wrote it well. But I'm here now to show you the teasers me and some other friend done. Note: Some of these scenes may or may not be included in the series. (Scene opens to a messy and graffiti-covered street) [A van comes into the scene and stops in front of a group of teens. The side doors of the vans slide open and a bunch of uniformed, masked soldiers come out with their guns pointing forward.] [The teens put their hands up and the soldiers grab them one by one. As they load up the last teen, a little ball bounces in and the soldiers look down as it slowly goes towards them.] Voice: Peek-a-boo! [The soldiers look up and see a giant stone creature come down at them. The soldiers shoot the creature but the bullets have no effect on it.] Alien: You call that a shot? [The alien grabs one of the soldiers and headbutts him, making him faint. One of the soldiers tackles him but he doesn’t budge an inch. The alien grabs him and throws him to the rest of the soldiers.] Alien: *'smiles'* Was that all? [More vans come and even more soldiers come out of them] Alien: *'stops smiling'* I just had to ask… (Scene changes to a forest at night) BoyNarrator: Everyone wants power. [A shooting star passes through the night sky, but then it changes directions and goes directly towards the viewer. A flash of white happens.] (Scene changes to a dark and ominous office) [A man with an expensive-looking dark gray suit and red tie comes into the office. Some light hits his face and shows some the outlines.] BoyNarrator: Some more than others. [The man grabs an apple from a desk and goes to the window-paned wall. He looks toward the city and takes a bite out of it.] (Scene changes to a closed bank at night) [Two men are breaking into a safe with a drill. A crack is heard and they open the safe. Both begin to put all the money they can in the bags.] BoyNarrator: But luckily there are some that use that power for the good of the world. [A boy in a mask with a black hoodie comes down from the ceiling and the robbers look at him. They get out their guns and the masked boy puts up his sleeve to reveal a weird-looking, blue watch. They shoot and the masked boy presses on the watch and a blue-colored flash occurs.] (Scene changes to a shopping center in the city) BoyNarrator: And unluckily, there are people who use their power for the worse of it. [An explosion occurs and the masked boy comes out flying out of a shop. He hits the ground and a costumed alien with an arrowhead symbol on his left torso comes walking out of the shop. The alien puts out his hand and shoots a bomb out of it.] Boy(masked): Crap! [The boy presses on the blue watch and a blue-colored flash happens again.] (Scene changes to a messy room, with papers and trash all around) BoyNarrator: But there’s no need to worry because I’m here to save it. [A teenage boy with a dark red shirt gets into the room and goes to his closet. He gets a blue jacket from the closet.] Womanvoice: Chris, are you ready?! [The teenage boy turns around and reveals his a sort of big nosed, long black-haired, tan kid.] Chris: Don’t worry! I just needed to get my jacket. Womanvoice: It’s summer! Chris: And? [Chris puts on the blue jacket and gets out of the room. The camera begins to zoom out and a car leaves the house.] ChrisNarrator: And trust me, I don’t think there’s anyone crazier than me to do this job. [Several scenes flash through containing various aliens. A stone-like alien shoots out shards from his hands. A glowing blue alien shoots out an energy blast. A black-and-blue technological alien goes inside a machine throwing purple energy. A blue dragon shoots water from his snout. And finally, an electric alien throws a ball of electricity towards the screen and it goes black.] (Scene changes to a fancy party with people in some fancy suits and dresses) [A man with sunglasses and a black suit and tie gets on a stage and begins tapping on a glass of wine. All the people in the room turn to him.] Man: *'smiles'* Well now that I arrived, it seems that the party is just getting started. [The screen goes black and the logo appears] Tune in on March 2017 Alright, now here's what I've been waiting for. This poster looks amazing but I didn't do it. That honor goes to CynderWolf07, who worked tirelessly for weeks (some with procrastination but still!) on this. Now, I present you with this. Well, that seems to be all that I have. Hopefully you all like it. Welp, it's time for me to leave all you guys. See you around the next time!}} Category:Blog posts